The Proposal
by MSN1412
Summary: Serasa tidak ada hembusan angin musim dingin yang melewati kumpulan kapas putih pada hari itu, Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. / 'Dan hari ini juga, aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu bahagia…." / NaruSaku / AU-Ficlet / FOR SUGAR-E 13! :D / Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


**The Proposal**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: NarutoxSakura**

**Ficlet, AU, no plot, some typos. Don't like? Don't Read!**

**FOR SUGAR-E 2013**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

******The Proposal ****© MSN1412**

_******.**_

_******.**_

* * *

_******.**_

_******.**_

_**Warna emas madu menghias jemari,**_

_**Gadis manis tertawa kala tetesannya menari,**_

_**Pemuda ceria menangkap lembut tangan sang putri,**_

_**Kecupannya tak ayal memaksa jantung berlari.**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Serasa tidak ada hembusan angin musim dingin yang melewati kumpulan kapas putih pada hari itu, Naruto mengajak Sakura—yang kini umur hubungan mereka telah mencapai satu bulan—untuk jalan-jalan bersama di taman pada kampus mereka. Serasa tidak ada radar diantara mereka, Sakura hanya mengikuti arah kaki Naruto dan benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

Serasa tidak ada satu suara yang dikeluarkan pada bibir mereka, Naruto hanya menggenggam tangan lembut pacarnya dan fokuskan diri terhadap pandangannya.

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura memaksakan diri untuk menghentikan kedua kakinya, serasa kepalanya sudah memanas dengan kecurigaan Naruto. "Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana?"

Dunia pun membisu selama beberapa detik, namun Naruto tetap berjalan kembali sambil mengenggam lengannya, hingga mereka berhenti pada suatu tempat. Bagian utama dengan pancuran air bersamanya.

"Oke Naruto, kamu sudah hampir membuat tanganku memerah. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura kembali sambil melemaskan tangannya.

Naruto tetap membisu, pandangannya kini mengarah ke kantong celananya. Serasa ekspresinya pun berubah 180 derajat, dia membalikkan dirinya dan bertatap dengan Sakura yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Umm … Sakura-chan…. Apakah kamu masih ingat … dimana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu?" tanya Naruto yang memutar haluan dari topik.

"Tentu saja, kamu menembakku dimana masih ada bekas bumbu ramen di mulutmu itu, kan? Pada saat itu, kamu hampir membuatku malu pada semua orang. Tapi, _that's almost cheer me up_," sahut Sakura sambil tertawa geli.

Naruto cengir, "Hihihi, tentu saja aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi … belum semua…." Serasa cengiran itu lenyap seketika dengan lengkungan mulut yang mengarah ke atas.

"Ma … maksudmu?" Serasa tawaan manisnya disuguhi oleh ekspresi yang sedikit pahit dari paras wajahnya.

"…" Naruto pun merogohkan kantung celana yang ia lirik saat itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan benda yang masih menetap pada kantungnya.

Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung itu dan bersamaan dengan tangan yang satunya, dia mendekati wajah Sakura dengan wajahnya, dengan dahi yang terhubung. Rona merah pun muncul pada pipi Sakura.

"Na—Naruto … apa yang—"

"Shh…." Serasa mulut berwarna cerinya tersegel dengan satu telunjuk sang rubah di depannya.

"Sakura-_chan_ … aku tahu kalau satu bulan itu sangatlah pendek untuk umur hubungan kita. Tapi bagiku, satu bulan yang kujalani bersamamu … sudah seperti satu abad denganmu."

"_Baka_, kamu terlalu berlebihan," ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto kembali cengir, dan kembali melanjutkan, "Dan saat sebulan itu pula … aku senang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku senang, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama."

Sakura hanya tersipu manis tanpa kata. Serasa iris biru langitnya telah menghipnotisnya.

"Walaupun aku telah membuatmu bahagia selama sebulan ini, belum semua kebahagiaan itu aku berikan untukmu. Dan hari ini juga, aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu bahagia…."

Kedua tulang hidung mereka pun terhubung, lengkungan bibir mereka yang membentuk huruf 'U' menghubungkan kedua hati mereka pula.

Seperti tidak ada satu firasat pada hari itu, Naruto bertekuk lutut tepat di depan Sakura, sambil mengeluarkan suatu benda dari kantongnya.

"Sakura-_chan_…, maukah kau menikah denganku … dan menghabiskan waktu denganku tuk seumur hidupku?"

Serasa tidak ada jawaban dari paras muka Sakura, hanya setitik air mata yang menetes pada kedua pupilnya. Tak ada satu kata yang dikeluarkan,hanya berfokus terhadap kekasihnya yang berlutut sembari menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang serasa tak asing olehnya. Janji sucinya telah membuat hati Sakura meleleh.

"I—iya…." Ucapan yang dikeluarkan Sakura pun telah mengubah atmosfer hari itu. Kini, Naruto telah membuat Sakura bahagia dengan melingkari cincinnya pada jemari manis Sakura, sebagai saksi cinta mereka untuk seumur hidup. Dia mengecup halus tangannya dan pipi yang masih memerah pada wajah Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mengutarakan semua perasaannya saat ini.

Serasa langit dan bumi telah menyatu, kedua bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Kehidupan cinta mereka benar-benar dimulai pada saat ini. Lamaran yang dilakukan Naruto pun berhasil dengan manis, tinggal pernikahan yang akan melengkapinya pada waktu yang ditentukan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Serasa melupakan kenyataan saat itu, seluruh mahasiswa yang melewati taman itu, seraya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan pandangan mereka terkunci pada pelamaran Naruto terhadap Sakura. Mereka seperti tersipu malu sampai ada yang keceplosan mengucapkan _"Oh, my God…."_ Serasa kejadian yang jarang mereka lihat pun terjadi begitu saja.

_"OMEDETOOOOOOU!"_ Ciuman manis mereka pun terlepas sesaat sekeliling mereka meneriakan ucapan selamat pada nada yang sama, sembari tepukan tangan mereka yang memecahkan bisunya dunia. Serasa menjadi perhatian seluruh orang selama beberapa menit, mereka pun tersipu malu bersama dan mengarah balik wajah mereka.

"_A … anou_, Naruto—" Sakura tetap membunyikan rona merahnya.

"Err … ya, Sakura-_chan_…?" Serasa bibir Naruto pun mendadak membeku.

"Apa tidak salah … kamu melamarku di tempat seperti begini?"

… Naruto hanya terdiam bisu kembali, rona merahnya tak bisa menghilang dari pipinya dan pikirannya pun mendadak kosong. Entahlah dia telah melakukan saat yang penting ini pada tempat yang sesuai—atau tidak.

* * *

**Just a (ancur) ficlet untuk meramaikan event ini! :D Sedikit mengambil referensi dari_ The Amazing Race Season 17 Leg Oman. _**

**So sorry if puisi dan ficlet tidak nyambung _ _) karena aku baru tahu tentang event ini orz**

**.**

**anyway, HAPPY HEAVEN AND EARTH DAY! :D**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412**_


End file.
